Conventional systems permit a party to place an order for goods online, over the telephone, or by mail. For example, using a computer or mobile device, the party may access a website of a retailer, such as Amazon, to select the desired goods and place the order. With the order, the party may include a name and/or address to indicate to whom and where the package should be delivered. For example, the party may indicate his/her own name and address.
Using a delivery company, the retailer may then ship packages of the order to the party at his/her name and/or address. In some cases, the packages must be signed for by the party included on the order. This may be the case, for example, if the package includes valuable, sensitive, or private goods. To ensure that an authorized party signs for the package, the delivery company may request that the party signing for the order present identification. The delivery company may then transfer the package to the authorized party after s/he signs for it.
In some cases, however, the party receiving the package may want to remain anonymous to the delivery company to maintain his/her privacy. Moreover, some countries may have privacy laws that prohibit the delivery company from tracking and/or checking identification information of its customers. Thus, it may be important to permit an authorized party to anonymously sign for a delivered package.
In some cases, the party receiving the package may be in a different location from the location included with the order. Thus, it may be important to permit the receiving party to have a package delivered to him/her based on a real-time location.